toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doug Funnie
Doug Funnie was the title character of his own Nicktoons series from 1991-94 and 1996-99, and is the leader of the Forgotten Society in Toon Wars: The Final Days. He was one of the first Nicktoons ever made on the network who appeared at first as a clumsy 11 year-old boy who had a pet dog named Porkchop and was in love with Patty Mayonnaise. He lived in the small town of Bluffington and rarely starred in Nicktoons commercial bumpers and cameos in crossovers. However, in Toon Wars, he unfortunately was one of the many victims of the ever growing conflict. He was one of the first people the Syndicate had tried to manipulate to turn against the heroes, but he refused. As a result, he was unable to receive help when the Toon Force were ambushed in the Samurai Jack Saga, losing his world to the massive attack brought upon him. Doug was later stumbled upon by Sandy Cheeks when she was studying portal technology leftover from Nicktoons Unite, and for the past 5 years had been traveling the multiverse to rescue other worlds in need and form a society. He helps Jimmy Neutron get used to life in their new home by offering him a tour and helping him discover the truth of the Toon Wars hoping that the Virus Entity is key to everyone's very salvation to breaking the Fourth Wall. When the Toon Goddess invaded the city, however, Doug was captured and taken to an unknown location. Throughout the reset of reality initiated following the Toon Goddess' demise, Doug scarily maintains his adult personality and design and replaces Sheen and Carl as Jimmy's best friends, taking over entire conversations and oftentimes ignoring others like Spongebob. This, among many other evidence, brings the memory-restored Toon Force to speculate that Doug is the Toon God in disguise. Which, unfortunately, was the case. With his identity revealed, he vows to destroy what remains of reality in vengeance for the loss of his world no one came to rescue during the war, and the perpetual loop and abandonment of his series. Knowing Doug as a character would never do this, they demand the Toon God surrender and bring back his original self and restore the multiverse. Both of which he damns, declaring that Doug Funnie had tragically died during the Toon Wars. And that the Toon God is his vengeful persona found and influenced by the Mawgu with a life of its own. Appearance Doug initially appeared as a slender Caucasian boy with short hair, short sleeved white shirt, a green sweatwervest, brown shorts, and red sneakers. According to Roger, his bully from the show, he has a big nose. As an adult in Toon Wars, Doug appears almost the same as he used to but now wears black boots, long brown jeans, a light green button on the center of his collar, and a logo reminiscent of Danny Phantom's replacing the "P" in the "D" with a capital F. He is much taller and his hair is a lot darker and longer. Personality Doug was a naive kid who despite having a very kindred and friendly spirit often suffered from his own vivid imagination, causing him to daydream and fantasize depending on the scenario; sometimes to the point of putting himself in danger. He was shy at times, and rather naive giving Roger Klutz a chance to exploit his gullible nature. His love for Patty Mayonnaise is overshadowed by his somewhat timid nature around her as well as his general lack of relationships due to his young age at the time. Even with these flaws, he was still recognized as a good kid with a big heart, and a talented artist and friendly figure. He did, however, worry about his own insecurities and what others thought of him. Years later with the Forgotten Society as leader, Doug exhibits a heavy sense of responsibility no longer inheriting any sign of daydreaming but still happy to play with anyone in sports and bring his creativity to the field when it came to assembling the city. He loves working to make sure the society is in order and has a friendly attitude towards everyone; not to the point of personal connection like with Channel Chaser Timmy who interacts with almost every individual. He still carries a quiet sign of sadness over the loss of his planet and loved ones but tends to ignore it by spending time with everyone else. Unlike years before, Doug is able to better interact with people without coming off as naive but still at times appears to be clumsy. Out of all people, he seems to inherit a sort of brotherly feel around Timmy and Jimmy Neutron. Biography Original Series Doug was once a 12 year-old boy from the fictional town of Bluffington who lived with his pet dog, Porkchop, and his family. While there, he became best friends with Skeeter Valentine and had a crush on Patti Mayonnaise, but often bullied by Roger Klotz among few others to embarrass him due to his goofiness and rather extreme fantasies. Nevertheless, he was well respected in town, and thanks to his artistic talent, was able to make his own fictional comic, Quailman; sometimes acting out his fantasy as a result. Pre-Toon Wars Outside of an occasional cameo, Doug was not involved in any crossover event until the start of the Toon Wars where the Syndicate traveled the universe upon the discovery of the Fourth Wall and using their knowledge to start a multiverse-scale war by turning every cartoon against one another. Doug was one of the first to be visited by the Syndicate at this time but initially wasn't concerned as he was already under the impression it was a lie; mainly because of his already vivid imagination sometimes taking the better of him. It was only during the Samurai Jack Saga that he realized the truth and was attacked by opposing forces and reserve Syndicate troops, unable to have his world rescued since the Toon Force were already under attack on both fronts in Retroville and Jump City. After losing everything, Doug fell into a deep fit of depression and confusion over his existence before eventually accepting the Fourth Wall as fact. He was soon found by Sandy Cheeks in her travels throughout the universe and later founded the Forgotten Society beyond the ruins of Dimsdale (post-Gumball Saga) when they saved enough people from other worlds ravaged during the war. Toon Wars: The Final Days Doug debuted in Toon Wars: The Final Days as an adult five years after the end of the Samurai Jack Saga. When he was told the manifestation of the Virus Entity corrupting the multiverse, it confirmed his suspicion that a higher power was at play. Jimmy Neutron was introduced to him when Channel Chaser Timmy Turner rescued he along with Samurai Jack, Wulf, Scotsman, Goddard, and Mr. Krabs from Bikini Bottom when it was being infected by the virus. For a while, he showed Jimmy around the city and told him his story hoping to bring joy back to him when Jimmy lost everything he knew because of the virus. Jimmy apologized to Doug for not being able to save his world when the Syndicate invaded. But Doug knew nothing of the Toon Force prior to Sandy discovering him. Since Jimmy was not aware of how the Syndicate were able to manipulate so many cartoons, Doug, like others in the city, tried to explain how each cartoon in the city at one point were either canceled or ended on a loop due to their handling in the real world. The Fourth Wall was the concept and barrier between the real world and their reality. But Jimmy couldn't believe it. Even with that, Doug still respected and stuck close by Jimmy whenever he needed him, quickly befriending him in the process. Later, when Dee Dee, Phoebe, and Courage were captured by Mandark and the League of Super Evil, Doug accompanied the rescue team to their subterranean lair, personally rescuing Dee Dee while Jimmy and Dexter took on Mandark and Voltar. At that time, Jimmy finally understood the truth of the Toon Wars thanks to Mandark and fell into depression following the fight. But Doug stuck with him to comfort him by telling him the society's goal to break the Fourth Wall and save everyone, potentially freeing themselves from their networks so no cartoon can be left behind. Furthermore, Jimmy among others could rework their own series and make an argument to their makers for their struggles throughout their cartoons. Motivated more than ever, Jimmy takes Doug's advice into account and proposes they use the Virus Entity to break the Fourth Wall by reverse engineering it. Unfortunately, as he soon discovered when the Toon Force arrived in a rush, the virus was irreversible and the corrupted were invading the city. Doug accompanied the team in their battle against the Shadowpuff Girls watching the fight and looking out for Jimmy while he was fighting Danny and Timmy to sway them on his side by force. When the battle was over, the Toon Goddess arrived and confirmed that the virus was programmed by the Mawgu's very consciousness, and that the Forgotten Society was a direct target for him once every other cartoon were living in one place, much to Doug's horror. Seeing him, the Toon Goddess teleports Doug to an unknown location outside the fight. Following the Toon Goddess' demise after a long and hard fought battle, Doug reappears as part of the reality reset as a permanent close friend of Jimmy Neutron in his series, often taking the spotlight from others normally seen in the cartoon like Carl and Sheen, and ignoring Spongebob and Danny during Nicktoons Unite and Attack of the Toybots (both of which he was never featured in at all). At the same time, his own series reairs almost perfectly, with slight changes to his character to favor his adult self like he was in the Forgotten Society. Eventually, the last of the Toon Force recover their memories and connect the dots as to who the Toon God is through evidence supporting that it's Doug. They detail how uncanny it is for him to be replacing Timmy in the Nicktoons Unite series, how he seems more up-to-date and untouched by reality, his support and influence on Jimmy and the Forgotten Society concerning the Fourth Wall and Virus Entity, his subtle jealousy toward other cartoons that ran longer than his, and clear ignorance toward others besides Jimmy himself. After realizing this, they go to confront him at the Professor's Lair during the closing level of Attack of the Toybots, where it's revealed he was about to lead Jimmy into a trap by the virus. At first, Jimmy protests, stating that it was but an accident and that Doug is not the Toon God. But upon hearing the Mawgu's name be mentioned, and his personal analysis of the situation, Jimmy painfully discovers the truth and lashes out at Doug, punching him off the platform. As a disembodied voice through the Virus Entity, the Toon God confirms he was indeed manipulating everyone as Doug, responsible for the deaths of billions throughout the saga through various means and working alongside the Mawgu. He explains how he wanted vengeance as his cartoon was never saved by anyone during the Samurai Jack Saga when they needed him, and for it's perpetual loop and abandonment by the real world, being overshadowed by future cartoons and shows that ran alongside his. Prior to the creation of the Forgotten Society, he was found by the Mawgu, who offered to partner with him to destroy reality for revenge, effectively killing Doug Funnie as he once was and replacing him with his vengeful persona, which became the Toon God through merging of he and the Mawgu as the Virus Entity. In spite of the Toon Force's explanation that they were unable to save his cartoon due to the events of the Samurai Jack Saga inhibiting their attempts, he refuses to drop the attack and damns they, the real world, and Doug Funnie. Further cemented when the character's gravestone appears in the remnants of Bluffington's databanks. Alter-Egos and Fantasies In virtually every episode of his series, Doug had frequently daydreamed about different personas portrayed by he and Porkchop; usually trying to rescue someone like Patti or a fictional hero he admired. His most used alter-ego, Quailman, became a very ideal model for him even in real-life situations. However, with the advent of the Toon Wars, it among others were lost and replaced by his more vengeful persona, the Toon God. These personas include: * Quailman, a superhero with quail-like powers who satirizes Birdman. * Jack Bandit, an outlaw who attempts to hide from trouble. * Smash Adams, a spy character from a Hollywood film in style James Bond. * Race Canyon, an adventurous explorer based on Indiana Jones. * Durango Doug, an adventurous cowboy. * The Chameleon, a master of disguise. * [[ Toon God|'The Toon God']], a vengeful supervillain who grew to take on a life of his own and ultimately take over Doug's very being while still possessing his memories. Trivia * In a rather bizarre case of rights holding, Disney was once owner of Doug after the show's initial ending in 1994 but later gave it back to Nickelodeon in 1999. This is also the reason why Doug is aware of Disney in Toon Wars despite the series having nothing to do with it. * While arguing that a series like the Loud House was not meant to be a main casting choice for Toon Wars at all, fans of the crossover pointed out how Doug was also a slice-of-life like the other cartoon. However, in defense, the character Doug had a vivid imagination that gave him real world fantasies almost akin to something other characters like Danny Phantom would partake in. Quailman was his superhero persona that, had he been part of the Toon Force, could have been a reality. * Doug is one of the few characters who are left-handed * During development of Toon Wars, Doug was first picked by Frozarburst to be a part of the Toon Force to an extent, but was changed to being the leader of the Forgotten Society to give him a more unique story and to bring back older Nicktoons. In his words "Doug was one of the first Nicktoons, if not THE first Nicktoon ever created. And I kinda wanna reflect that. We don't wanna forget about the older shows people may end up forgetting over time. Hence the name. Plus it wouldn't be right to have a more recent show be the leader of a place like this. Doug has greatly matured since his series, so Toon Wars: The Final Days is definitely gonna reflect that." * Frozarburst's decision to pick Doug as secretly being the main antagonist of the story was based off of Palpatine from the Star Wars prequels. However, it was at first rejected in fear that it'd be a disrespect to fans of the classic show and it's creator. Despite his troubles, Frozarburst went along with the idea, with several details concluding that he and the Toon God are not entirely the same being. * It is most speculated by fans of the original series that Doug may have been experiencing schizophrenia, with multiple hints in Toon Wars: The Final Days * On Youtube, Doug Funnie is infamously hated by Doug Walker/Nostalgia Critic. This had become an internal joke during development of the Final Days where at one point Doug mentions how some would not want to share the same first name as him after an average movie. Category:Doug Funnie Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Forgotten Society Category:Forgotten Ones Category:Characters Category:Doug Category:Nicktoons